Life of the princes and princess of Olympus
by iloveartmusic
Summary: Poseidon, Zeus and Hades have demigods of their own but the price to pay is their mothers. they are brought to their fathers domains to be raised. Follow percy thalia nico as they grow up! mostly focused on adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Poseidon's pov

I watched as the mortal doctors take Sally away. She was in pain, just a few minutes before we were talking in the cabin in Montauk then, her water broke and started screaming. I had broken the oath of the big three, but I couldn't help myself Sally was unlike other mortal females, so selfless, brave, strong and yet so kind and understanding.

I waited for the doctors to deliver the news.

* * *

The mortal doctor came out pale, sweaty and hands covered in blood. "Mr. Olympia.I am happy to say that your partner has given birth to a healthy baby boy, however your partner has, um...passed on.I am very sorry for your loss."

My head was in my hands."S-sally..oh, Sally. Why are the Fates so cruel?..."

I took a deep breath," I... would like to see my s-son."I said in an unsteady voice."His name is Perceus partner named him before passing on." The doctor said as he led me into a white door with words "Nursery".

Quietly, I slipped in the nursery. There a small white basket that carried a small baby boy. I was shocked as the boy looked exactly like me, black hair, bright sea green eyes and slightly naturally tanned I looked at the boy he giggled and raised his arms motioning me to carry him. I gently picked him up, he felt so fragile yet his aura was so powerful.

"The boy is too powerful to be around mortals."I thought.

Setting him down, I walked out to tell the doctor I will do the paperwork." What will the other gods say?No, Zeus has a lover, so does Hades they would definitely have a child their own."

Little did he know he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Nobody's pov**

Poseidon had just brought back his son Percy, to Atlantis. Where he found his wife Amphitrite and son Triton standing at the gates, not looking pleased to see that he brought a baby demigod with him. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Amphitrite questioned, "You are my husband and you swore that you would not anymore demigods with mortals! You've broken the Oath of the Big Tree! And you cheated on me!"

"Why did you bring the demigod back to Atlantis? Gods are suppose to leave their children in the hands of their mortal parent!" Triton stated, "Mom, is right you broke the Oath! The River of Styx takes the oaths seriously. They will punish you! You knew the consequences of breaking the Oath!And yet you still did it?!"

They both started to question the god. Each time getting louder until, "**SILENCE!** The child's mother died giving birth to the boy, that was my punishment for breaking the Oath! He is too powerful to be left around mortals, He needs protection!" Poseidon's anger cause the ground to shake.

Percy awoke from the shouting and rumbling of the sea floor, He slipped out of his fathers arms and fell to the ground. Before his father could catch him Percy summoned a giant whirlpool to keep him from hitting the ground, but the whirlpool was too big and caused Amphitrite and Poseidon to be sucked in, Triton jumped back before he could be sucked in.

Percy looked confused, he stopped the current of the whirlpool, setting him on the ground and Poseidon dropped to the ground with Amphitrite on top him. "Did he just summon a giant whirlpool?" Amphitrite asked wide eyed in shock of the fact that a baby could possess such amount of power over the sea.

She felt a tug on her skirt looking down she saw Percy looking up at her and Poseidon. She got up and snatched the baby, about to blast him to the next underwater civilization, then she saw that the boy looked exactly like his dad. Bright sea green eyes, black hair and slight naturally tanned skin. After seeing the little angel she couldn't bear to get rid of him. Soon she was cradling the demigod in her arms cooing and and Poseidon was shocked and confused at the change of behavior of the queen of the sea.

"He looks just like his father and brother..."she sighed, "Triton, h-he, your brother, he looks just like you and your father!"

"Mom he is not yours."Triton said with ice and venom, "Nor is he my brother." Then he swam away to his room.

Poseidon awkwardly asked, "So...a-are you mad at me?"

"You, yes." She paused thinking for awhile, "But I can't blame the baby, he was just born. What is his name?"

"His name is Perseus Atlantis Jackson." Poseidon said.

"Welcome to the Family of the Gods, Perseus Atlantis Jackson."

* * *

**3 weeks later**

**Triton's pov**

I was in the game room watching some movie. Mom and Dad were out for the winter solstice meeting with the other gods and left me and my step brother at home. "Be nice." were their last words before leaving.

I left a mermaid in charge of taking care of Percy.

Then the door flew opened and the mermaid swam in and grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked annoyed, "I was watching a movie!"

She glared at me, I fell silent, she had a scary glare."Your brother won't stop crying and I can't stop him. I need you to help me stop him."

Before I could protest she pushed me into Percy's room.

And he was crying **_REALLY_** loudly. Man, he had some strong lungs even underwater.

I picked him up and he stopped crying and quietened down. He looked at me, Mom was right he really did look like me...like a mini me. He giggled and cuddled up to my chest, he was kinda cute...wait, what?

I brought him to the game room we watched the movie. Half way through he feel asleep on my lap. After the movie I realized I was also quite tired so I feel asleep sitting up with my little brother on my lap.

Not my step brother, my little brother.

We feel asleep with Mom and Dad watching us from behind. Smiling at the fact their older son had accepted his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

**Zeus' pov**

I watched as my lover, Susan Grace, be taken away she was screaming vulgarities out of pain while a crowd of fans an paparazzi followed her until they reached the doors. Susan was a famous actress, she caught my attention when I was roaming in the world of the mortals, caught in lust, I made her my lover.

She knew who I was, Lord Zeus, God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order and justice. She pestered me to bring her to Mount Olympus or to make her eternally beautiful. She was beautiful but she was like all the other mortal women, craving attention, catching the eye of a god was just another achievement for her.

Now she was pregnant with a demigod, a powerful one. It's aura is powerful, Poseidon's child is the same, he had a child with a mortal just last year and was punished for it, his lover had died giving birth to the child. I only hope the Fates would not give such a cruel death to Susan.

The paparazzi was making their way towards me, undoubtedly trying to gather more information, they bombarded me with questions.

**"Who are you?"**

**"What is your connection with Susan Grace?"**

**"How did you meet?'**

**"Are you her husband or lover?"**

**"Are you expecting a boy of a girl?"**

I didn't answer any questions. I just sat there waiting for the mortal doctors to give the news.

* * *

"I don't give a F*** about the baby!" I heard a voice say, it was Susan's.

"Miss Grace you can't just leave the baby here!" a distressed nurse called after her, "There are laws the say the birth parent must take the baby!"

"Does it look like I F***ing care?! Give the baby to the orphanage for all I care! Oh! Give it to him!-Susan pointed at me- He is the father, now I am out!" Susan yelled while pushing through the doors.

The nurse sighed, "Sir, as you saw just now it appears that your lover has refused to take the baby. She gave birth to a healthy little girl, but refused to look at her or even give her a name. So could you follow me I'll show you how the baby looks like and help you do the paperwork. Follow me."

She showed me to a room with a small pink basket. Inside, a tiny infant, who looked exactly like me as a female. Black hair, electric blue eyes and white skin. She was just like Poseidon's son small but powerful.

"Thalia..."I muttered.

"Excuse me sir?" The nurse asked.

"Thalia, Thalia Grace. That is her name."I spoke, my eyes never leaving the girl, scared she would fade away if I looked the other direction.

"Sir, if you may follow me we can do the paperwork for um...Thalia."

We left the room, my thoughts were on Susan and Thalia. My two sides battling for the answers.

**"How could she leave the girl?"**

**"Maybe she knew she was too much trouble and left."**

**"What do I do? I can't bring the child to Mount Olympus!"**

**"yes, you can! Poseidon has brought his child to Atlantis without question."**

**"Susan, how could, how DARE she..."**

**"Susan ****_HAS_**** been unfair leaving the girl behind."**

**"CURSE HER!"**

"Sir? Sir?!SIR!"the mortal nurse yelled making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Please sign the documents, write Thalia's birth information and you are free to go!"

After a long few minutes of signing and writing. I was able to take Thalia back to Mount Olympus. Ready to explain about Thalia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Nobody's pov**

When Zeus had done the paperwork, he had taken his new demigod daughter, Thalia, to Olympus. There he had to deal with his wife, Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Birth and Women, so she already knew about Thalia's birth. Facts proven by what she did when she saw him coming.

"ZEUS! HOW DARE Y-YOU, YOU CHEATED ON ME AND BROKE THE OATH! H-HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THE SUFFERING YOU MUST FACE!" Hera screamed, " I HAVE PUT UP FOR CENTURIES WITH YOUR LUST FOR MORTALS! YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIFE OF THIS LITTLE GIRL ON THE LINE OF THE GREAT PROPHECY!"

**(A/N: Poseidon has not told the other gods about Percy except the Big it has been a year since Percy's birth.)**

"Hera listen to me. The girl's mother has left her at the hospital. I can't leave her in the hands of mortals. Shes too powerful to be around them." Zeus explained, attempting to calm Hera, "You can't just expect me to leave her at a orphanage."

"Hhhhaaaahhh..., I just don't want you to have affairs with mortals." Hera sighed, frustrated, "But I'm still mad at you!"

* * *

**7 days later...  
**

**Zeus' pov**

Hera had not been seen by any of the gods. She locked herself in a room for days, and refuses to come out. Even Ares is worried about her, which is not a good sign. See, Hera is the glue which keeps the gods together and not tear each other apart, we need to remember we're family.

But right now I just need to get Hera out of her room.

"Hera! Come out of your room! Please!" I pleaded with her. But with the answer I got I might as well be asking the doorknob.

I sighed and gave up. Maybe she'll come to her scenes when shes alone. But now I have a meeting with Poseidon.

* * *

**Hera's pov**

I hate how Zeus has cheated on me so many times and I still stayed with him for the past 100 millennium! Well, as the goddess of marriage, I **can't **divorce him. He still has the nerve to bring that child into Olympus!

"Hera! Come out of you room! Please!" Zeus pleaded, I stayed quite. A sigh followed by some footsteps.

Of course, he had a meeting with Poseidon, apparently something caused a huge hurricane to happen and wiped out half the west. **(hmm...who could have**** do****ne that? *****cough*Percy!*cough*****)**

I stepped out of the room, I needed some sunshine to clear my mind.

In my private garden, I seemed to relax just a bit. I remembered Demeter and Persephone talking to me while gardening and walking through the grass and flowers, they were in an argument about how she should marry another god rather than Hades.

Suddenly, I heard a baby cry, my instincts told me it was the girl, what was her name? Thalia. But I couldn't help but rushing to the baby's side, curse my motherly instincts!

When I got to her room it was sky blue with clouds for a floor. In the middle of the room sat a golden cradle with none other than the _girl_. Once I soothed the baby I, for the first time looked at the baby directly. She had black hair , electric blue eyes and white skin, exactly like Zeus...

"She beautiful..." I sighed.

"So are you still mad at me?" A soft voice said behind me, which startled me, when did he get here?

I turned around the baby still in my arms. "Of course I'm mad at you, but I'm not mad at the baby. It not her fault she was born, it was the stupid lightning gods fault!" I said chuckling at Zeus' offended face.

"I'm not a stupid lightning god..." He grumbled. I laughed, he was funny when he was embarrassed.

"Yes you are! But your my stupid lightning god."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK** **RIORDAN!**

**Hade's pov**

The air smelled like death and that's what made me nervous. My lover, Maria Di Angelo, has just gone into labor. At first I was terrified, we were talking then she fell to the ground and started screaming, I managed to take us to the Hospital quickly due to shadow travel.

I watched as Maria was taken away by the doctors. Now I was left alone to think about the smell of death around me.

* * *

A ringing noise and the smell of death was overwhelming.

Just as I saw a doctor run out of the doors with his face unreadable, a jumble of emotions mixed together, sadness, pity, worry, fear and what terrified me, grief.

I stepped out of the shadows, as a result shocking the doctor, I tend to blend in with shadows thus not be seen.

Once he got out of his shock of seeing me appear in thin air he said, " S-sir your lover has given birth to a baby boy. However, she had died in the process but had been given long enough to give him a name, Nico."

I was not as shocked as I was supposed to be. I knew Maria would die due to the oath and the smell of death proved it, but I was still angry, WHY?! Why take her life away?!Could the Fates not have given me a punishment? Instead of an harmless mortal?

The doctor cleared his throat and said, " I'll take you to your son and um...give you a moment."

We walked through the hallway it was quiet, like the Underworld. I was left to think on what to give Maria in the afterlife, Elysium? I could slip in a note to convince the judges to send her there.

The doctor cleared his throat again, " I'll give you a moment."

I stepped in and there was a little baby in a basket. I stared, I had not seen anyone, with the exception of Maria, not shudder under my stare, but this kid was giggling at me and crawling towards me.

He was brave and powerful and his aura was strong, just like Poseidon's and Zeus' child.

I reached down and stroked his cheek, just like Maria, he had olive skin but he inherited my dark-as-death eyes, pale skin and black hair, he was basically a miniature me.

I could not just leave him here, he would cause too much trouble for the mortals and would attract too many monsters. So, like Zeus and Poseidon I wanted to bring my child back to my home, the underworld.

The Underworld is not a place you would want to bring your kids, but he was in too much danger in the mortal world and it was much safer for him to be where he is comfortable, he _is_ a child of the Lord of the Underworld after all.

I spent a little while watching the boy, Nico, play around. Then left to sort out the paperwork, he was NOT going into an orphanage.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Hades pov**

I shadow traveled to my domain, ignoring the pleas of the lost souls in fields of punishment, I walked to my palace. I was greeted by the The Furies, or as the demigods call them "The Kindly Ones".

In the throne room stood my wife, Persephone. I spotted the goddess, who was a daughter of Demeter, her great beauty and tender countenance won my admiration. But now she looked annoyed, she was talking to one of the skeletal guards. I caught snatches of her conversations,"Where- He- what-son?- died-so dead..."

She saw me walking towards her, she shooed the guard away and stomped my way. Fear, guilt, anger, annoyance and sadness, bubbling in my chest, I felt the coldness in my hands and heat in my chest.

Persephone didn't seem to notice my internal struggle

"I can't believe you! You! Of all the gods it had to be you! You know the most about the River of Styx and you are the first one who broke the oath! Well, was it worth it? Did The River of Styx take it seriously?"

Anger took over, Heat consumed my body, I exploded, "**IT DID KEEP IT'S WORD, OKAY! SHE DIED! MARIA DI ANGELO DIED OKAY? THAT _MUST _SAVED YOU A LOT OF WORK OF GETTING RID OF HER!**"

She winced, the shadows were going crazy and the screams of tortured souls amplified, making the screams echo through out the underworld. I forced myself to calm down, Persephone was staring at me in shock and fear. Never have I felt this much emotion before. Guilt from scaring Persephone and causing Maria to die, Anger for the Fates and Persephone's accusations, Sadness for Maria's death and Persephone's terror and many,_ MANY _more.

"S-so where is the boy? I heard from the skeleton that your _lover_ had died giving birth and you took the boy home." She asked after a deadly silence. The word 'lover' was laced with sarcasm and venom.

I hesitated then pulled Nico out of the shadows. He was wrapped in black blankets, he was sleeping soundly. He had a tuft of midnight black hair and when feeling the rush of the shadows, he opened his eyes reveling his dark-as-death eyes. Persephone gasped, I couldn't help but understand why. The boy looked incredibly like me, black eyes, black hair and pale skin, the only thing he got from Maria was his olive skin.

"He looks just like you..." Persephone said, "What is his name?"

Our eyes met, "He is Nico Thanatos Di Angelo..."

Persephone still looked a bit saddened "I-I need to ask you...Why? Why did you bring him to The Underworld? Could you not have left him with some mortals? The Underworld is not the best place for a child..."

My eyes visibly darkened,"H-he is too powerful to be around mortals. I could sense his power even as an infant...He would be attacked by monsters would be treated like an outcast by the mortals."

"The other gods would not be happy about him...He would be executed by them if they found out."

I remembered my brothers confessions, they told me when they found out about Maria's pregnancy. They too have kids of their own. Poseidon had a son named Percy and Zeus a daughter, Thalia.

I sighed,"I don't think they will."

I they killed my child and saved their own, the other gods would never be able to speak the same way.

Persephone didn't look convinced but didn't speak any further.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! **

**A/N: Percy, Thalia and Nico's birthday are the same, 3 weeks before the winter solstice.**

**Nobody's pov**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were the first to reach Olympus for the Winter Solstice along with their wives and demigod children. They had decided that today is the day to reveal their children. It was their wives' time seeing the other demigods, they been told a few days ago about them.

The Big Three was discussing how to explain their situation.

Athena, would be one of the hardest of the gods to convince. She, as the goddess of wisdom, would think of the problems of keeping the young demigods in their godly parents domain. Also pointing out the Ancient Laws which states not to raise their demigod children. They so far could not think what to do about her, so they had to be wary.

Dionysus, would pointedly refuse due to his punishment of taking care of Camp Half Blood and his hatred for children. However he was not a huge problem, they could simply bribe him by reducing his punishment to 50 years instead of 100 years.

Hephaestus, would be jealous that demigods would be able to live in Olympus, while he lived in his forges. But he would not be able to do anything as his word would not count much.

Artemis, would just not like the male demigods.

Ares, well, he would just refuse for refuse sake. So, he would not count.

They were planning about Athena when a flash of different colors alerted them of the arrival of the other gods. Each of them took their seats.

The brothers eyes connected, they all three stood up and at the same time announced

**" Fellow Olympians, we must confess to something..W-we broke the oath of the Big Three. We have sired our own demigod children."**

All Hades broke loose after that.

Athena started ranting about the problems, Hephaestus and Dionysus were grumbling, Ares was yelling for no apparent reason, Aphrodite was gushing about how cute they must be, Artemis was complaining that the male demigods would cause so much trouble, Apollo and Hermes was smirking thinking about what would happen if kids grew up to be like them, Hestia was just calmly sitting by the heath and Demeter was talking about cereal.

This went on for minuets before, "**SILENCE!"**

Everyone went quiet. They heard soft noises coming from behind the Big Three's throne.

"Now that all of you have settled down. We will introduce to young may come out."

Hera stood from her throne, Amphitrite and Persephone came out from behind their husband's throne. Each of them carrying a bundle of cloth.

Poseidon was the first to speak," My son (Artemis grumbled) is the eldest, he is two years old. He has an extremely powerful already showed signs of having powers by manipulating water. His birthday was three weeks ago. His name is Percy or Perseus."

Amphitrite stepped up and showed the gods a little boy with midnight black hair, sea green and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Zeus spoke next," My daughter is the second eldest, she is one year old. Her aura is as powerful as Percy, her birthday is also the same. Her name is Thalia."

Hera stepped next to Amphitrite and showed them a baby girl with long midnight black hair, electric blue eyes and white skin.

Hades was last," My son is the youngest, he is three weeks old. His aura is powerful as name is Nico."

Persephone stepped up showing a infant with midnight black hair, dark black eyes and very pale white skin.

"They are so cute!" Aphrodite squealed. Sweeping them from Hera, Amphrimite and Persephone placing them on her lap.

The kids looked at her curiously. Aphrodite tickled them and they giggled and squealed. She kissed them each on the forehead and a pink light enveloped them.

"APHRODITE WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Amphrimite, Hades and Persephone yelled.

When the pink aura faded the small demigods looked even more cuter than before.

Aphrodite giggled and explained,"I gave them my blessing, now they can charmspeak, they will grow up to look more attractive and now they look so cute!"

The other Olympians crowded around the kids, examining them.

Apollo announced," Uncle P, I think Percy is the demigod of the great prophecy. I can scene it in his aura, the aura of Delphi. His future is very dangerous."

Poseidon put his head in his hands and sighed. 'Why must my child have such a tragic future?' He thought.

A black and white portal opened and a muscular man with an ancient and powerful aura.

"Chaos! Creator of the universe! What do we owe this pleasure?" Zeus greeted.

"I felt a powerful being, even more powerful than the gods an titans all together." Chaos explained, all eyes were on the kids in Aphrodite's arms,"May I?"

Aphrodite hesitantly approached Chaos. She placed the demigods in his hands and walked away in a safe distance.

Chaos started to chant in ancient Greek,"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Χάους."** (I bless these demigods in the name of Chaos.)**

A black and white fog covered them, then disappeared. In it's place was three sleeping demigods.

"I have given them my blessing. In order to succeed in their future, they must be powerful. Now, minor monsters will avoid them but other stronger monsters with no fear will attack. However, they will now be able to fight like a thousand armies and have some of my powers." Chaos said as giving the demigods to their respective fathers.

And with that, he stepped into a black and white portal.'

Zeus spoke up after a moment of silence,"So... who agrees that these demigods should stay with their godly parents?"

All hands were raised, nobody would disagree with Chaos.

"Father, Chaos said that the demigods must be powerful so..All in favor of the rest of us bless these demigods?" Athena questioned.

Everybody raised their hands.

The three demigods were passed around each god giving their blessing, all except Aphrodite who already blessed them. Even Zeus, Poseidon and Hades blessed their brother's children.

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Δία."** (I bless these demigods in the name of Zeus)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Ποσειδώνα." **(****I bless these demigods in the name of** Poseidon)

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Άδη." **(****I bless these demigods in the name of** Hades)

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Εστίας."** (****I bless these demigods in the name of** Hestia)

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Ηφαίστου." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Hephaestus)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Αθηνάς." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Athena)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Αρτέμιδος." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Artemis)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Απόλλωνα." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Apollo)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Ερμή." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Hermes)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Άρη." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Ares)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Δήμητρας." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Demeter)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Διονύσου." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Dionysus)**

After all the blessings, the demigods were burned out from all the power. They were taken home and rested.

Now they know about the most powerful demigods.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was preparing for my exams. And my B-day just past! YAYYYY! I'm 12 years old now!  
**

**Okay, byyyyeeee...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poseidon's pov**

I couldn't believe it, of all my immortal life, never have I experienced this much shock, sadness, anger, confusion and fear.

My two year old son, Percy, was asleep in my arms, while I sat on my throne in Atlantis. How could he have this much power in his tiny body? Even Chaos himself appeared for him and his younger cousins, just to tell us how powerful he is. He was blessed by Chaos and the major gods, next week the minor gods would give them their blessings. But, they intensified the power of their blessings on Percy, because he was the child of the great prophecy.

By now the demigods were all radiating power, their auras were constantly changing. They imitated a scene of fear, monsters would definitely know they were powerful.

The Olympians had agreed that they should be raised by their godly parents, make them feel loved, so they would be loyal to us. But it doesn't feel right, faking our love for our own sake. It just feels as though we are manipulating them into helping us.

I wanted to raise them with real love, not just fear for ourselves.

I will make sure that my child is truly loved.

So I arranged a meeting with my brothers.

* * *

**Zeus' pov**

The council meeting was over an hour ago, but my mind was still reeling.

Chaos, creator of the universe, had visited us for Poseidon, Hades and I children. Never before had he ever visited us to tell us anything, but he comes for demigods and says that they are more powerful than the gods and titans!

Thalia was sound asleep by the power overdose, being blessed by The Olympians and the creator of the universe all at once should have definitely burn anyone out.

I had been told Poseidon wanted to arrange another meeting tomorrow. Apparently, he wanted to make everyone to truly care about the kids.

I secretly wanted Thalia to have a good life, with love and kindness.

Maybe this meeting would make sure that she would get just that.

* * *

**Hades' pov**

After I shadow traveled back to my home, I recieved a Iris Message from Poseidon saying that there will be a meeting tomorrow discussing the demigods' life on Olympus.

I could see that my brother was in shock. Who wouldn't if they found out that their own child had such a cruel future?

I myself was in shock. How is it that our child is more powerful or more important than us gods? How is Chaos concerned in this? Why when Chaos has lost touch with us in the past millennium and came for mere demigods? Whoa, too many questions.

I felt Nico's power coursing through his veins. His aura had changed, too many aspects of gods caused his aura to have many colors, but black was the most intense.

Poseidon's meeting had three gods, him, Zeus and I.

The only reason Nico was with me is because I didn't want another demigod of mine to be an outcast, a freak. Almost all of them had gone into insanity or became the 'bad guy' of every story.

I wanted Nico to be different. To be a normal child or, at least, as normal as a ordinary demigod.

* * *

**This chapter was just to make sure most people are able to understand how the parent felt about their kids.**

**Bbbyyyyeee...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermes' pov (bet you didn't expect this did you?)**

My _dearest _family just sent me to hide behind a pillar just to spy on my dad and uncles and send them their conversation.

Now you would they would send someone like Artemis, but noooo they sent me just cuz I'm the god of messengers and thieves that I'm suppose to be all 'stealthy' and that.

Well then, with a camera in my hand, which by the way is showing everything in real time to a TV Hephaestus installed in a room in Olympus, I sneaked closer to the Big Three.

"So, how are we to convince the others to accept the children?" Dad, Zeus, said casting a sidelong glance to the demigods playing in the center of the room.

Uncle P thought hard, then answered,"Maybe we could assign all the gods to take care of them one at a time, it would be a bonding experience and it would leave us with some free time."

Ha! I imagined me taking care of those kids, I would turn them into experts in pranking and stealing. That would be priceless!

Uncle H seemed to think the same, but not the way I was,"But some of them turn them into into little monsters, Hemes would teach them to prank and steal, Apollo would turn them into brats and Ares would make them into little aggressive hellhounds!"

Ouch! That was harsh, I mean it _was _kinda true, but that was just mean.

Dad nodded, "Maybe we could pair them up with some one else. Ares with Aphrodite, Apollo with Artemis (I bet Artemis would not be happy) , Hermes with Hera, Hestia with Demeter, Hephaestus with Athena, Persephone with Amphitrite and so on."

Oh no! No no no. I can't be paired with Hera, rumor has it she still has a grudge on my mother, Maia. So she'll totally take it out on me!

Anyway, of course, they would pair up Ares with Aphrodite, she is the _only_ one of us who can control him, but Hephaestus will not be happy about that. Apollo and Artemis, the famous Leto twins! Ohh.. if Apollo screws anything up he will get a massive butt kicking session from his sister! Hephaestus and Athena, hmmm... if I'm not wrong there was a rumor that Hephaestus had a crush on Athena, but cuz she is a maiden goddess, he can't marry her.

"Okay that might work. But, what if they lose them, when Percy was in Atlantis he managed to slip out and hide for three hours! Imagine all three of them lost on Olympus! It would be a nightmare!" Uncle P said knocking down thoughts. He glanced at the blanket where the three were playing.

They were gone.

"We lost them!" Uncle P exclaimed, shocking me, Dad and Uncle H.

Then I felt a tug on my pants. I looked behind me and the demigods were standing like right behind me! Like, Thalia was floating at my face level, Percy was sitting on a whirlpool and Nico was hugging my legs.

When I tried to step back, I tripped on Nico and, BAM! I fell forwards into Percy and Thalia.

I guess The Big Three heard the commotion and rushed to see. When they saw me tackled by Percy, Thalia and Nico they burst out into laughter I think even Uncle H chuckled.

"The great god of thieves, tackled by three baby demigods!" Uncle P snorted.

Percy sat up and said, well, more like babbled, "Im nod liddle! Im too yeas ol!" I didn't know he could talk but he mispronounced the words so weirdly it was hilarious I started laughing.

After the little kids were off me, Dad, Uncle P and Uncle H stopped laughing they started to questioned me.

**"Why are you here?"**

**"How much did you hear?"**

**"Are you going to tell the others?"**

**"How did you get in?"**

I thought for a moment,"To spy on you three. Everything. I have a live audience on the other side of this camera. I am the god of thieves, what do you think?"

They sighed,"Well that will save us the time of telling them again." Uncle P grabbed the camera," Well since you heard everything, duty starts tomorrow!" Then he turned off the camera.

And they left while I just sat there a little disappointed.

* * *

**Aphrodite pov**

"Well that will save us the time of telling them again." Poseidon appeared on the screen," Well since you heard everything, duty starts tomorrow." The screen went blank.

Duty?! With Ares?! YES! I would dress them up in the cutest outfits and teach them how to charmspeak. And they are so cute, their little faces in the screen were just adorable! It was so funny when Hermes was shocked by them.

Artemis and Apollo were arguing about their Duties, I think they would be a cute couple if they weren't brothers and sisters.

Hephaestus and Athena were planning what to do, BORING!

Hestia and Demeter was talking about cereal. Why cereal? Its just a food for breakfast.

All the gods were here to spy on the Big Three. I guess the news spread really fast.

Well! I better get ready for tomorrow's appointment with the three cutie demigods!

* * *

**What do you think? Too boring? Too short? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Bbbyyyeeee...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aphrodite's pov**

Today I'm watching the little three, by that I mean Percy, Thalia and Nico.

And I know what you're thinking. *Gasp!* Aphrodite being smart?! Yes, dispite common belief, I am in certain areas. Anyhow..

When Ares and I walked in Percy was babbling, "HI ANTY! HI UNCY! NECO AN THANIA IS ON THE WOOF!" When Ares looked up he saw Thalia floating and giggling and Nico was sleeping on the chandelier, don't ask me how he got up there, I really don't know.

After a _very_ long time, I managed to get Thalia and Nico down I charmspoke them to sleep. Ares was grumbling like the silly war god he is. The little three was so cute! Especially after I gave them my blessing.

"Aphrodite! Our shift is done!" Ares yelled, waking up the little demigods from their naps. They started to cry and when I say cry, I mean they were , like, SOBBING THEIR EYES OUT!

I could literally hear the cries echoing out in the hallway. I glared at Ares, but he just smirked," Now Aphrodite, you just can't pull off that glare. You're just too sweet, too _innocent _to do it."

Just then Apollo and Artemis came in I quickly flashed out.

* * *

**Apollo's pov**

Well, this is pleasant I am stuck with my little sister -stop it, arty I don't care who came first- and Dad, uncle P and uncle H's little kids. Who was passed to me by my ever annoying half-brother, Ares, and his annoying smirk.

It didn't help that they were all crying.

Artemis was surprisingly _good _with the kids. She managed to calm them down and stuff.

She turned to me and said," Now it's your job to keep them entertained." and then she walked right out.

' Rude! And she thinks boys are bad? Hump! ' I thought.

I turned to see mini Poseidon on a little whirlpool of water, my little sis floating in mid air and mini Hades sitting on some shadows.

They were staring at me. I couldn't help but notice how similar they looked. They had the same black hair, same sort of facial structure, but Thalia's was sharper like a hawk, and same stare.

They looked at you with wide eyes, straight in the eye, I might add. I think now I get why Hermes freaked out. Their eyes were like their dads, a stormy sea green, a shocking electric blue and bottemless black eyes.

It was cute, frightening and creepy at the same time. Cute for being that they were toddlers, frightening cuz it looked like you were being stared at by their dads and creepy cuz they were not blinking or looking away or _anything._

After a while I got a hold of myself. Picking The three up in my arms and setting them down on a bed, I took out my lyre and played a song Leto sung to Artemis and me when she died.

Beautiful and handsome, my darling baby

My child, oh heavens

Who they respect!

Who they respect!

Oh my dears, farewell!

My dear child, why don't you walk away

Yes, Far away from me!

My dear, dear baby!

Ah, my beloved!

Ah, my dear!

Ah, my dear!

Ah, my dear little child!

So dear to me...

When I finished, they had fallen asleep.

Well, I should explain the song.. Apparently, Hera had killed my mother out of anger because Dad cheated on her. Me and Artemis refuse to leave her so she sang that song.

Oh what bittersweet memories...

* * *

**That son was from Portal 2 turret song with a few tweaks and translated to English.**

**Sorry for not updatingsin so long.**

**Byyyeeee...**


End file.
